


Right Hand Man

by somanyopentabs



Series: Right Hand Man [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, Intimacy, M/M, Questionable Ghoul Porn, Sharing Clothes, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naki climbed the stairs to Yamori’s room with hope in his steps.  If he was lucky, Yamori might be in the mood to coddle him.  He might talk to him in a low voice in the darkness of his bedroom, or he might invite Naki to lie down beside him.  If Yamori was feeling especially generous, Naki might get kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Man

Naki climbed the stairs to Yamori’s room with hope in his steps. If he was lucky, Yamori might be in the mood to coddle him. He might talk to him in a low voice in the darkness of his bedroom, or he might invite Naki to lie down beside him. If Yamori was feeling especially generous, Naki might get kissed.

It had only happened a few wonderful times previously. Yamori would tug him close and press his lips to his forehead, or his cheek, or even to Naki’s own lips. They hadn’t been Naki’s first kisses, but they left every other cheap and rushed kiss he’d ever experienced so far behind, it was like they had never even happened.

Those other kisses never mattered in the first place. None of those other ghouls wanted anything more than a touch of his body and a release of their own. Naki was used to being unwanted. He had no family to speak of, no connections. The only one who had ever shown him any kindness at all was Yamori.

“Aniki?” he called when he reached the bedroom and cautiously pushed open the door.

Peeking inside, he quickly realized it was empty.

“Oh, you’re not here,” he mumbled to himself. Feeling awkward standing there in the doorway, he stepped into the room and looked around.

It was a plain room, with a bed, a dresser, a desk and a chair. The bed took up a lot of space, being king size to support Yamori’s large frame. There would be just enough room for Naki to curl up next to him without falling off.

Curious, Naki went to the dresser and opened it. Yamori’s clothes carried his scent. It was calming.

Without knowing why, Naki stripped down to his boxers, throwing his suit on the desk chair. He found one of Yamori’s button-ups and put it on. It smelled and felt like comfort. The bed was beckoning to him as well, and Naki lay down among the pillows without thinking.

He yawned, wondering absentmindedly if he would get in trouble for this. It felt so good to be wrapped up in Yamori’s things, the consequences be damned.

His eyes closed without his permission, and soon he was fast asleep.

~

The slamming of the door woke Naki, and the sight before him was Yamori fuming and smacking the wall.

“Damn it,” Yamori growled.

“Aniki?” Naki mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes open and sitting up.

“Naki?” Yamori flicked on the light switch, illuminating the ghoul in his bed. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you. What’s wrong, aniki?”

Yamori looked him over. “What are you wearing? Come here.”

Suddenly realizing that he might be in worse trouble than he imagined, Naki rolled out of bed and got to his feet.

“Wearing my shirt?” Yamori mused, raising a hand to his chin.

“I’m sorry, aniki,” Naki said quickly, playing with the hem of the shirt. “I wasn’t thinking. You weren’t here, and I got carried away.”

“While I’m out working, you’re here lazing about like this? I should punish you.” Yamori slipped a hand underneath the back of the shirt and beneath the band of Naki’s boxers. He cupped one of Naki’s cheeks before giving his bottom a sudden pinch.

“Ah!” Naki jumped, leaning forward into Yamori’s personal space.

“Look at you,” Yamori said in his gruff voice. “Reacting like that over such a small thing.”

“I wasn’t expecting it,” Naki whined. Yamori’s hand was still down his pants, and he began to tease the curve of his ass with his large fingers.

“Aniki.” Naki’s mouth dropped open in a gasp. He leaned forward until he could find purchase against Yamori’s broad chest. His aniki’s fingers were exploring him. His skin had never felt so sensitive.

Without warning, Naki’s boxers were tugged down and fell to the floor. Yamori nudged Naki’s thighs apart until he was standing with his legs spread. Yamori’s fingers were trailing everywhere on his behind, and embarrassingly, Naki quickly realized that he had begun leaking in the front, all over Yamori’s shirttails.

“Oh,” said Naki. “Oh! Aniki, what—what should I do?”

“Stay still and let me do what I want,” Yamori grumbled.

Naki didn’t know how to feel. His cheeks were being spread, and his hole was being touched so lightly. All at once he felt like he needed more, but he wasn’t sure what that entailed.

“Have you ever been taken here before?” Yamori asked.

“Taken?” Naki asked. What? Where did Yamori want to go? He’d had limited experience, of course, but he was pretty sure that this was the part where you got more undressed, not went for a trip. “You want to take me somewhere? I’d have to get dressed again.”

“No, idiot. I mean, has anyone ever spread your legs and fucked you here before?” Yamori elaborated.

“Oh! No, never.” Naki had only ever been lucky enough to get someone else’s hand on his cock for a quickie. He’d never had his ass toyed with like this before. He liked it.

“Will you let me?” Yamori asked, pulling his hand back and giving Naki’s ass a light smack.

“Ah! What?”

Yamori smacked him again, this time on the other cheek. Even though Naki knew he was only hitting him lightly, it stung. His hands were huge and powerful. God, Naki was leaking everywhere.

“Will you let me get my cock in you?” Yamori asked again, this time punctuating the question by spanking Naki even harder.

“Ah, aniki, I can’t concentrate when you’re doing that,” Naki protested, his eyes beginning to water.

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re going to cry over that,” Yamori said. He started to rub at Naki’s slightly sore bottom with a comforting hand.

“You know I can’t help it, aniki,” Naki reminded him, wriggling under his aniki’s ministrations. His bottom was warm and sensitive to Yamori’s rough palms.

Yamori sighed and dragged Naki over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Naki over his lap. Pushing the shirt toward Naki’s upper back, he exposed Naki’s bottom.

“Your ass is all pink, and I didn’t even hit you that hard,” Yamori said, patting his thighs gently.

“Well, I didn’t know it was coming. You caught me by surprise,” Naki whimpered. His cock was almost certainly leaking all over Yamori’s pant legs now.

“Here, suck,” Yamori commanded, thrusting a finger into Naki’s mouth.

Naki immediately went to work, sucking at it until it hit the back of his throat, making him gag.

“I can’t fuck you if you’re going to be miserable about it,” Yamori said from up above him.

Naki moaned around the finger, wrapping his tongue around it before pulling off.

“What? Aniki, no, I want it.”

“Do you? What if it hurts?” Yamori took his finger and prodded at Naki’s hole before entering him, making Naki scream.

“Ahh! Aniki, please—oh. Oh,” Naki gasped, mindlessly rutting against Yamori’s leg while he got his ass fingered. It only hurt a little, but it made him feel so full. Yamori's finger was so big, it pressed against Naki's inner walls and made him feel so hot, like he was ready to melt. Yamori pushed in and out, in and out—and Naki came with a soft moan.

“Idiot,” Yamori scolded him. “Now you’ve messed up my clothes.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Naki said, close to tears once again. “I’ll fix it. I’ll wash them for you, I promise.”

But Yamori was pulling him upright and tilting his chin to press kisses to Naki’s eyelids.

“I can’t fuck your tight ass without some lube,” Yamori said. “You’ll need to go buy some tomorrow when you run to the dry cleaners.”

“Yes, of course, aniki. Of course.”


End file.
